1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of receiving a touch input and having a haptic function.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether it is directly portable by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Consequently, a touch screen that a user can feel vibration in response to a touch input may be considered.